Wishes of an Otaku
by Uzumaki Aoi
Summary: 'Careful what you wish for Uzumaki Rin... the life ahead is a hard one to obtain.' 'But it's what i want! I've always wanted it, i will NOT turn back' It may contain some M rated stuff / But it may not O.o It depends on you guys, reviews will tell me! Would love your reviews for this! Been wondering what's going on with this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 [My Life, My Dreams, My Wish]

I looked out of my bedroom window and sighed. My greatest wish was to live in the anime world. So much so that I had to watch anime everyday, it's becoming an addiction as well as a special kind of drug to 'escape'. Among all my favorite animes, it was Naruto Shippuden. I had to have a dose of it almost everyday.

After I finished daydreaming about it I told myself:' Alrighty! Back to reality!' But since it's already 11:00pm, I couldn't care less that someone would come banging on my door to complain about me sleeping late so I went to shower and changed then rewatched a few episodes of Naruto Shippuden. Then I went to bed at about 2:40am, which was worth it. It was term break after all. But before I went to bed I said out loud, but not screaming loud, as in only-I-can-hear-my-voice-loud; I said:' I wish I could be in the anime world of Naruto Shippuden.' Satisfied, I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep, but before I finally dozed off I heard a very pleasant voice saying: ' Your wish will be granted….' It's like a maiden with the most beautiful voice ever, but since I was dozing off I didn't pay much attention to it and fell asleep.

I woke up to the same morning everyday and waited for the day to go by as always. And trust me, reality hits you like a rock. I got up brushed my teeth; as I stared at the mirror, I noticed my one-of-a-kind hair, and I've always hated it because it was so puffy and frizzy and looks untidy and horrible. I've always wanted to change this good for nothing hair but too bad, hair just kept growing.

I changed and went downstairs to have breakfast and went back to my room and continue drowning myself in anime, anime and more anime. It's an addiction I tell you.

At 2:00 pm I went downstairs to eat lunch and went back to my room to have a nap. I woke up at about 2:30 pm to wash my face and start drawing anything that ever caught my interest.

After I finish the lay out of my drawings, I took my pencil, ready to start plotting but at that very instant a weird glow flashed in my room and I turned around and saw the most prettiest lady I've ever seen!

The curves of her body nicely framed by a magnificent golden dress with frills on the edges and her hair which was hanging down her face perfectly framing the v-shaped jaw line of her face with stunning golden pupils. She was literally glowing. She also seem harmless enough so I don't go all out and scream that she's here.

But before I could ask any of my questions, (or do anything) the golden lady said:' Your wish was heard, at exactly this time 8 hours ago and I will now grant you your wish!'

With a wave of her hand everything before my eyes start to dissolve and I felt myself getting lighter and lighter to the point where I was floating, everything around me was nothing but white walls; a lady appeared before me again but this time it was a different one; she wore simple glasses with a typical office outfit with a neatly tight bun, and said:' The wish that you made was to be in Naruto Shippuden's world wasn't it?' she asked with a small notebook in her hand and scribbled something on that notebook of hers.

Then I answered ' Yes, but…_' Is this lady serious? I am in a magical realm floating while she is in typical office suit. Why am I even here in the first place? Describing my wish?_

She cut me off by saying:' Your wish will continue until the day you die in that world, after that you will be transferred back to your own world and continue your normal life starting 2:42 pm exactly. And of cource while you are in that anime world you will slowly lose your memory of the real world.'

'What about…' I asked. But she cut me off again by saying:' The worlds time will stop and wait until the day you die in that world of yours, now travel well and good luck.' She gave me a warm smile, 'careful what you wish for Uzumaki Rin… the life ahead is hard to obtain…'

'But this is what I wanted! I've always wanted it, and I will not turn back!' and with that as Rin's last words, she faded out of sight.

**Reviews please! I would really love to hear what u have to say about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 [Accepted]

'Who are you?' asked a man. He has a long bandage over his nose from his left cheek to his right and I realized it was… Kotetsu! He was in charge of the main gate with his partner Izumo!

'Er….' I said. Then a thought occurred in my head, I speak Japanese? I understand Japanese? I think it must be part of the wish.

'Who are you exactly…' Kotetsu said bending down and trying to take a closer look at her.

'Er….One sec…' I slowly stood up and found my hair in the way and unconsciously tuck it behind my ear, only then did I notice my attire! It was changed completely! I had on ninja sandals, a tight sleeveless shirt, which complemented my body, curves, and a forest green vest hoodie with black tight tights and a skirt, that matches it. I later noticed my hair, it changed into a deep dark brown colour and was flowing down my shoulders neatly, my fringes were mostly tucked behind my ear; saving the admiration of my anime form I straighten my spine and said in a more confident voice, ' I am here to see the Hokage.'

'What is your name? And what is the reason of wanting to see the Hokage?' Kotetsu asked further.

But suddenly I felt my head started getting lighter and a voice came into her head. _'Wow, she's pretty good looking._

Rin head shot up and looked Kotetsu straight in the eye.

'I wish to be a part of Konoha.' Rin stated ignoring (obviously) his thought, ' and my name is…. Uzumaki Rin.'

Kotetsu glanced over at his partner and gave a slight nod, then turned back at her and said: 'Very well, I'll lead you to the Hokage's office.'

As I walked through the village, I was still in too shock to believe that my wish was granted. I was still amazed. After a few 10 blocks we finally arrived at the Hokage office.

'This is it.' Kotetsu said

'Wow…'

'Pretty cool huh…' Kotetsu said proud of the Hokage's office himself.

'This is plain awesome…' Rin gasped.

'Ok, enough admiring let's go to see the Hokage, you are lucky that she's almost free today. 'Kotetsu said.

'But won't I make her more busy by filling in paper work for a new citizen?' Rin questioned innocently.

'Well…you do have a point… but anyways let's just go see her and I can get back to my post, Izumo will think I'm slaking.' Kotetsu said jokingly.

'I'm sure he'll understand…' Rin said, still admiring the Hokage tower.

'The Hokage can be quite scary at times, so watch out… but you look well-mannered enough to avoid making her furious.' Kotetsu said observing Rin once again.

'I'll live.' Rin said.

'Let's get going then.'

Kotetsu gently knocks on the door and waited for the Hokage's permission of entrance.

'Enter.' The Hokage shouted and Kotetsu opened the door slowly and greeted the Hokage by bowing.

There Rin saw the Hokage, Tsunade and Shizune in the Hokage's office, everything was exactly where it should be, and it's just like the anime itself. Perfect!

'Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. I've brought… someone that requests to be part of the village.' Kotetsu said.

The Hokage looked up from her desk and eyed Rin.

'I see…' the Hokage murmured.

'Hello Hokage sama.' Rin said bowing.

'What is your name?' Tsunade asked, not wanting to beat around the bush. While her metallic golden eyes eyed her up and down again.

'Uzumaki Rin.'

'You are part of the Uzumaki clan?' Tsunade asked surprised, '… aren't you suppose to have red hair?'

'I do have red hair.' Rin replied in a rather confident voice and then strangely but automatically focused on her hair. Hearing gasped around the room she confirmed that her hair has been fully changed.

The Hokage along with her fellow right-hand women Shizune continued to stare at her hair.

'Er…. Sorry to interrupt but I need to get back to my post…' Kotetsu said.

'Oh… right… you are dismissed' the Hokage said snapping out of her gaze.

'Thank you.' Kotetsu bowed and gave Rin a reassuring look and a smile before walking out of the door.

'You want to be a citizen of Konoha yes?' the Hokage asked after Kotetsu left.

'Yes.'

'What can you do?' Tsunade asked in her serious tone, 'what benefit can you bring to the village?'

I was about to answer but somehow felt chakra signatures, which lead Rin to get distracted by it. The chakra signatures however were none other than Naruto and Jiraiya.

'What is it?' Tsunade asked.

Rin snapped out of her gaze and reported while proving her worth: 'Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya, your formal comrade has returned after their three years of training.'

Tsunade, judging by the looks of it, she was impressed, amazed and somewhat doubtful.

'How do you know about all this details?' Shizune asked, interrupting Tsunade.

'I sensed their chakra signatures when they reached the front gates of Konoha, then I went in your brain to find out who exactly are they and determine their profile and also find out why they were gone for so long.' Rin explained.

'Is that your only specialty?' Tsunade asked, again doubtful.

'No.' Rin replied, again with the confident tone. _Where is she getting that?_

'Then what else can you do?' Tsunade asked.

'I have mastered all five elements and am able to use them without hand signs, I also can read minds as freely as I want to because my father is part of the Yamanaka clan.'

'All five?' Tsunade asked raising a brow.

'Yes… my mother is also part of the Uzumaki clan, that is why my blood and chakra flow helps me combine my powers of the Uchiha, Yamanaka and Hyuuga properly. My mother has told me to figure out about my powers on my own… and so far I've mastered the elements and my natural ability.

Tsunade and Shizune both gasped at the word 'Rinnegan' but Rin continued on explaining about her powers and is still not very sure why she knows all of this. And also despite the fact that she knows Kakashi is right outside the window.

'With my version of the Rinnegan, I can freely copy or absorb my opponents powers, knowledge or talents. Although these things are said to be impossible to copy… I can. And I believe I will benefit a lot to the village and also in the fields… and sorry for looking deeper into your mind but I might be able to help bring Uchiha Sasuke back.'

Tsunade was still trying to digest everything that I said to her but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

The door flew open and in came the in-famous Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya.

'Hello baa-chan! Long time no see!' Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

'Quite down Naruto! Let me think.' Tsunade said and rested her head on her hands with her elbows leaning on the table.

'Ah…?'

'Now what do we have here?' Jiraiya began as he walked in front of Rin and observed her.

'Hello Jiraiya sensei, nice to meet you.' I said politely.

Jiraiya was about to say something when Tsunade interrupted.

'She wants to be part of the village… and I would consider her Jounin rank for this… but before I could officially put you under missions you have to prove your strength and familiarize with the place first.' Tsunade said finally lifting up her head.

'A new citizen? Cool!' Naruto yelled, 'Hey there! Welcome to Konohagakure the best village ever!'

'Hello.' Rin said and gave him a small smile.

'What's your name by the way?' Naruto asked.

'Uzumaki Rin.'

'Uzumaki…' Naruto hesitated for a while but he managed to pull through, 'Are we family then?' he screamed excitingly.

'I think so…' Rin said, 'but I think it would be better if we don't leave your old sensei out the window too long shall we.' Rin said this rather loudly so he can hear but of course, that's the point.

Kakashi came through the window and landed gracefully on his toes into the Hokage's office.

'You must be a very sensitive tracker I see…' Kakashi said as he too eyed her up and down.

'Yes indeed… since you already eavesdropped on the whole conversation I won't need to explain further won't I?' Rin said rather too professionally, and it was weird.

'Explain what?' Naruto asked.

'Enough with the chit chattering.' The Hokage interrupted, 'Lucky you, I know an apartment not so far from Kakashi's, but in fact it's just above his. So you could go and ask for an advice or two. You can stay there. '

'Thank you Hokage-sama.' Rin said as she bowed politely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 [The mission]

'Wow, it's already getting late…' Rin said trying to break the silence.

'Time past really fast…' Kakashi replied with his head still buried in his little orange book.

'Is that your house right here?' Rin asked as she pointed to an apartment right next to her.

'Yep.' Kakashi said finally looking up from the book, 'but how did you know?'

'I read your mind… and I appears this is the image of your house… the second floor…' Rin explained as she admired the small but comfortable apartment before her, ' and mine's right above yours right?'

'Yeah.' Kakashi replied, 'come on, we have a whole day ahead of us tomorrow.'

'True…' Rin said and followed him up the stairs.

'Here it is,' Kakashi said as he handed over the keys after he helped unlock the door, 'home sweet home… call me if you need anything, I'll be right downstairs.' And turned towards the stairs again and headed for his apartment.

Rin watched as Kakashi headed down then turned towards her new home, went in and closed the door. She then admired the scene before her; the apartment was reflecting the rays of the setting sun, the sofas, coffee table, an empty shelf, a kitchen, and a bedroom. She sighed to herself; it's been awhile since she is this relaxed. She went over to the sofa and slowly sat on it and lay down; then a flashback occurred.

'_This apartment is from Tokai. He left most of his things in the apartment and left it to Kakashi to take care and wait to see if anyone was interested.' Tsunade explained, 'and I am sure that you would take it yes?'_

'_Yes, I'll take it.' Rin replied without hesitation._

'_Good, the payment of the apartment, and other necessary needs will be paid by me for a year… after you have been familiarized with missions and have a steady income, you will have to pay for everything on your own… do you understand?'_

'_Yes, Hokage-sama, thank you very much.'_

'_Good, and also, you are now under the care of Hatake Kakashi, our best Jounin in the village. He will also be your caretaker for a year. After that you will be an independent ninja living under my, the Hokage's, orders and serve the village with your live just like any other shinobi. Is that clear? Both of you.'_

'_Yes. 'Rin and Kakashi replied at the same time._

'_Good, you are now dismissed. Kakashi! I want you to make sure she knows her way around the village and...' Tsunade sighed, ' Naruto! See if your group will allow another new friend.'_

'_Roger baa-chan! She'll be our friend in no time! Believe it!' Naruto chanted._

'_Good…' Tsunade said as she leaned back heavily on her chair, 'you are all dismissed.'_

_After we all walked out of the room Naruto turned around to face Rin _

'_Hey! Meet me downstairs at Kakashi sensei's apartment in an hour! I'll meet you there and we'll go meet some friends! And maybe some ramen!' _

'_O…Ok….sure…' Rin said and watched Naruto take off._

Rin heaved a sigh from the memory; but she was going to meet the in-famous friends of Konoha! She'd be more than happy to see them.

There is still half an hour till he'd ask her to meet him; she had plenty of time to get ready. Rin looked down at her attire and remembered. She still had not check out her new outfit! But her body was also different… one way or another.

Rin ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was still maroon from the change in the Hokage's office, her eyes were mainly grey, but the closer she looked at them the more she could see, her eyes were both a different colour. One was a little red grey while the other was blue grey. She then looked further down on her body gained a few curves and she was extremely fit. She had the perfect legs, the perfect waist and so many other things a girl would want. And furthermore, her cloths fit so perfectly.

It took quite a while starring at the mirror, because she heard a voice scream her name.

'Rin! I know I'm a bit early but are you free to hang out now? I've brought some friends!' Naruto screamed.

'Naruto! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!' a girl screamed, but those two people are none other than Naruto and Sakura.

Rin quickly went out the bathroom and ran towards her balcony. She looked out to see Naruto in his typical orange jumpsuit waving with his signature grin, standing next to Sakura with her pink vest and hair and green emerald eyes, and Team Guy who look worn out, as they are fresh back from training.

'I'll be down in a minute!' Rin screamed in reply and wanted to just jump straight from the roof. But wait! She had time before, why didn't she try out what she can do? Stupid! But hey she was a ninja; she could jump down from high buildings anytime.

Rin readied herself and jumped out the window and landed with grace right in front of her guest.

'So this is the family you talked about.' Lee said as he approached Rin and eyed her, as he zoomed in and out of view around her.

'Lee! Don't be so rude! Introduce yourself first!' Tenten yelled at him and looked towards Rin and said, 'Sorry, he is a bit …active at times…'

'Oh… it's okay…' Rin said giving her best smile.

'Everybody! This is Uzumaki Rin!' Naruto began as he took his place next to Rin, '…this here is Haruno Sakura! My teammate.' He pointed towards Sakura and she smiled.

'Nice to meet you Rin!' Sakura said.

'Nice to meet you too!' Rin said and tried giving her best real smile this time.

'And then there is Hyuuga Neji with the white eyes and long hair, 'Naruto pointed towards Neji and he gave a small nod in acknowledgement, 'There is Tenten, the weapons expert,' as he pointed towards Tenten, she gave a slight nod and a smile, 'and then there is…'

'Rock Lee! Lee if you must.' He quickly said, 'I've never yet met such a beautiful women like you with pretty eyes.'

'Lee! Back off you're scaring her.' Sakura said as she pulled Lee by the collar of his jumpsuit.

'No, it's ok…' Rin said once again. But Sakura and Lee were having some sort of a fight verbal fight right now, the were too busy to reply her.

'Hello fellow new comrade! My name is Might Guy! The Blue Beast of Konoha!' Guy interrupted Rin's train of thoughts and gave her a huge smile.

'Hi…' Rin said and gave a little wave.

'Well, I guess that's it for today! Tomorrow you'll meet more of them!' Naruto said as he gave me a pat on the back as if hurrying off to somewhere important.

'Sure.' Rin said trying to evade his mind. But she couldn't concentrate due to the noise, another thought that's evading her mind.

'_Tsk, this girl… she is not fit to be a proper ninja, it's just her looks and her last name. She might be here to spy and go off her merry way.'_

Rin was stunned, she thought Hyuuga Neji was a much more better person! How could he?

'Come on guys let's get going… I don't want to be late for my clan meeting.' The Hyuuga said as he turned away and started walking.

'That guy… he's always like that…' Naruto mumbled to himself.

'He's just suspicious of me… he thinks I'm here as an assassin or something…' Rin said louder on purpose.

Neji turned around and looked at me then said: 'I am merely just… being aware…'

'Then why do you think I'll run away in the middle of the night and slitting your throats on the way? Thinking that you'll beat me in a second judging by my body size?' Rin yelled. She didn't mean to be angry and sure as hell did not mean to yell, but Neji is really pissing her off with that attitude… and thoughts. But temper was getting the better of her. She's even a tinny bit taller than Sakura! Sure, if she wasn't able to read his mind then this would not happen, but knowing what he said inside that prodigy head of his? No, she could not stand people that looked down on her like some kind of lower class person...

'How would you know what I say?' Neji asked.

'I'm part of the Yamanaka clan… I can read your mind like I read a book, and what you just thought is plain rude…. Looking down on people…'

'Are you asking for a fight?' Neji said with that cool challenge voice of his.

'Neji! Don't do this! She's new and you're already acting like that.' Tenten said, very sincerely worried about the situation. And by the looks of it, Rin knows Tenten had taken a liking to her as well as Lee.

'Neji, you mustn't be like this to a girl, that is just rude.' Lee said.

Rin was fuming, she can sense Sakura and Naruto nearby, Sakura was trying to solve this situation and trying to clam Rin down but also putting herself in this situation. I could even hear her thoughts saying if she were I then she would sure as hell do the same thing. As for Naruto, he has absolutely no idea what is going on.

'Yes.' Rin answered coldly.

'Very well, we'll deal with this right here and right now and get this over with. Leet's see what your worth.' Neji said and got into his stance not bothering to remove his bag pack because he thinks this is going to end in a second.

I could already sensed Kakashi's chakra; he was up there watching the whole time waiting for his move to stop the fight and eager too.

'Do I honestly look so weak and fragile to you?' Rin asked in her last attempt to change his thinking about her… through words… but on the other hand she knows it wouldn't work.

'Are you backing out now?' Neji asked tauntingly.

'No… I'm merely trying to change your mind about me…' Rin said repeating the tone he used on her. Rin lifted her hand and held it signaling Kakashi to not jump down and stop the fight.

'Hatake-san, I can deal with this. Please clam down, I will not hurt a comrade.' Rin said calmly. I could feel his chakra relax a bit but he is still ready to jump down, but also confused in how I could have sensed his chakra even after he tried his best covering it with his Anbu skills.

Neji and all the others looked up in shock and were confused in not knowing one of their sensei spying on them.

'Kakashi sensei?' Naruto said as he looked up to his assigned teacher since Genin.

'Let's just get this over with.' Neji said again finally looking away from Kakashi and focused his attention on me.

I was still angry at his attitude, and I even thought he changed! But I ignored that thought for a while and tried confidently, and not knowing why but it was automatic, my first and most confident element: Lightning. I don't even have any idea about my powers but these thoughts come automatically.

I focused chakra into my hands and lightning slowly appeared in beautiful blue flashing electrical stems as they shoot out of my palm. I didn't realize I just created Chidori, a signature move from Kakashi himself, but I ignored it and looked up at the Hyuuga already in his stance.

Without waiting for a signal I started the fight and with that enlarging my Chidori and shaping it into a dragon with just my one hand. I positioned my hand straight in front of me and allowed the dragon to slowly moved forward. It halted right in front of Neji's face.

'Am I weak now?' Rin growled in a threatening voice.

Neji remained silent and transfixed to the floating blue dragon in front of his face just like all the others. But out of all Kakashi was the most shocked. It took him years to prefect it and yet here I am, creating it out of nowhere.

'If I let this dragon fly through you at a high speed, you with have been dead on the spot. If you asked me to fight you kunai to kunai I would have already slit your throat in a second, if you asked me to just fight you bear handedly you will be dead in a minute.' Rin warned. She felt the people around her tense. The atmosphere she created is not a good first impression and it just brought out the monster inside of her. Knowing that she let go of the chakra in her hand and the blue dragon slowly disappeared into thin air.

Rin bowed down her head and heaved a small sigh which was barely audible and looked up at the shocked Neji.

'I'm sorry... I got too carried away…' Rin sighed and looked at Naruto and Sakura, 'I guess I have a lot of explaining to do…'

'Rin' Kakashi said, and jumped down from his apartment window and landed right in front of Rin.

'Meet you at the training grounds tomorrow.' Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura and turned towards Guy, 'and sorry for the trouble…'

'No I am…. For once my eternal rival! I have been wrong about my student. I'll see you around.' Guy said in a sad tone and signaled his students to walk away.

Rin didn't even bother to read the guys mind.

'Rin…' Naruto began, 'where did you learn that?'

'I… just created it I guess…. I didn't know I had powers like that before…I'm sorry… I was too harsh.' Rin said still staring after Team Guy.

'It's ok Rin! If I were you I would have beaten the hell outa him! No worries.' Sakura said with a smile and a pat on the back.

'Well… I guess your temper kinda matches Sakura's…' Naruto said.

'Come on kids. Go home… it's getting late.' Kakashi said and jumped up towards his window again.

'Well… see you guys tomorrow!' Sakura said and ran off.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then… ' sensing Naruto's depression Rin turned towards him, 'don't be disappointed…. I'm alone at home too ya' know…' Rin said and patted Naruto's shoulder.

'Nah, that's ok. I'll see you tomorrow then…' Naruto said in a rather forced cheerful voice and started his journey back home.

'Bye…' Rin said.

She then stared up at the clouds that were slowly getting darker and darker by the minute. It was dark orange by now… and some stars appeared behind the clouds.

Rin sighed and relaxed her tensed body. She looked around for a bit of inspiration on what do next, and a thought suddenly occurred.

'Stupid!' Rin shouted at herself and hit her own forehead. Hard.

She started with her newly thought star bolts. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on her hands and focused some chakra onto it, but it didn't work, nothing came out. So this time she just tried focusing on the natural energy around her and she felt a reaction. Rin opened her eyes to see the most beautiful glowing orange-red orb in front of her in the palm of her hands. It must be from the sunlight around her. She admired it for a while and tried throwing it to test whether it was solid or not. Rin aimed at the ground and threw the orb like a baseball and it landed on the ground hard enough that it formed a tiny dome on the ground. Rin smiled in satisfaction and created another orb to get use to the feel. This time she threw with more force and a bigger dome was formed on the ground.

'Rin…' she looked up to see Kakashi sitting at the edge of his window looking down, 'enough with the blasting, you'll do plenty tomorrow at the training grounds … can you come to my apartment for a while…'

'Yeah sure, one sec.' I said and placed both palms and my hands fingers outstretched on the earth and concentrated on the natural energy again. She mentally pictured the earth fixing the damage she just created and fill in the gaps. After she was done she stood up and admired her work; it was as good as new.

Now she found out she didn't need any chakra to work the elements, they are already around her waited for her command. Rin then looked back up and eyeing a wide-eyed Kakashi staring down at her trying to figure out how she did all this without even a little ounce of chakra. Rin smiled to herself, satisfied with her powers. She looked up and jumped high towards his window and landed gracefully on his balcony.

'Did you request for me?' Rin asked.

'Come in.' Kakashi said and walked towards his living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 [Explanations]

'Yes… for the hundreds thousand times yes. I can control the five main elements without any chakra at all! NON!' Rin shouted and Sakura sighed, both actions purely out of annoyance. Naruto was asking the same questions all over again, and Rin figured it was pretty hard for him to figure out.

Rin was then instantly transported back to the explanations she gave Kakashi.

'_So, you're saying that you are able to control the elements easily without forming hand seals and can control anything that is still related to that?' Kakashi asked still trying to digest my explanation._

'_Yes, and by relation… ok, what about water! So for example, blood, blood has a hint of water in it right? It is liquid just like juice and everything yeah?' Rin said trying to make this easier to understand. She had never had the talent for doing so though._

_Kakashi nodded signaling Rin could continue._

'_So instead of controlling only pure water I can control water that are contained everywhere. Even the water in the trees and grass.' Rin explained again._

_Kakashi's face still looked disturb, he's still trying to figure out how she does that and why other ninja's can't._

'_Ok, never mind just … can I borrow your body a while?' Rin asked._

'_Borrow my what?' Kakashi snapped._

'_Just… observe.' Rin said and focused on Kakashi's blood veins in his foot and lifting it._

'_See that?' Rin asked, waiting for Kakashi to say something._

_Kakashi now was beginning to finally understand her theory because Rin did a double check in his head to make sure he understood._

'_They move according to my command… and it is also important to have the perfect control because I am controlling a blood vessel, if not I might break it.'_

'_So, it's like chakra control but in a whole different way.' Kakashi said finally looking into Rin's eyes with his one._

'_Yes! Finally you understood!' Rin said as she fell back on his couch._

'_Very impressive indeed… but… can other shinobi do this? Controlling the elements….' Kakashi asked._

'_Some can, but it's very rare too meet one… but I bet I'm the only one left unless I teach you guys, and most people would want to keep it a secret because … well they would be used for tools.' Rin explained while Kakashi nodded, ' You must have a very strong link to the element itself to actually get hold of it and control and command it freely.' Rin said as she continued, she placed her hands behind her head then laid down on the couch and look up at the ceiling of Kakashi's apartment. She had already let go of his foot's blood vessels._

'_And if you are thinking about your element then yes. You can control yours freely but not like me, you can shape your lightning if you learn the proper technique and way. I can teach you…' Rin said._

_Kakashi remained silent for a while and nodded._

'_Ok… but I'm sure Sakura and Naruto would want to hear about your explanation… I don't think leaving them out is a good thing.' Kakashi said._

'_Roger that.' _

As Rin recalled last night's explanation a smile appeared across her lips, she's teaching the best Jounin in the Hidden Leaf and that alone gave her enough confidence that she will serve well to Konoha.

'Hey Rin…'

'Yes Sakura sempai?'

'Do you learn medical jutsu?' Sakura asked.

'I do…' Rin replied.

'That explains the really good control on chakra… how did you manage then?' Sakura asked as she sat beside me.

'My mother insisted I learned a tinsy bit of medical jutsu…and I mostly did it anyway… I'm just an average healer… no better than you or your master…' Rin said as she looked up at the blue cloudy sky. Rin could hear Naruto in a distance still talking to himself on how impossible it was to cast almost every elemental jutsu without hand seals. But Rin remembered telling him they were not jutsus.

'I can teach you! I have plenty of free time now that my training lessons are lessen anyways.' Sakura said, 'and besides, you'll be my first student!'

'Really?' Rin asked, eyes begging her to do so.

'Of course! And it will be fun!' Sakura said as Rin looked at her sparkling emerald green eyes.

'Thank you!' Rin said and couldn't stop herself from giving Sakura a hug.

'Whoa, hey there, it's not much…' Sakura said returning her hug.

'But I just want to thank you anyway. But I'll have to find some other way to thank you…' Rin said as she pulled away and placed her finger on her chin.

'Rin…' Kakashi called out to her and looked her in the eye trying to communicate with her. Then it hit. She whipped her head around to look at Sakura and said: 'I have the best repayment.'

'Like this?' Kakashi asked as he held out his hand to show Rin his Chidori being shaped into a sharper object.

'Perfect!' Rin said.

'Impressive…. And it didn't use much chakra at all.' Kakashi mumbled to himself.

'Rin! Rin! Look! I made a tiny bird with this…this fire!' Sakura screamed in delight as she held up her firebird. It must be because of her perfect chakra control, she was able to manage this in 2 hours! It took Rin her first try but still Sakura was a natural at this.

'I still… can't…make it…' Naruto whined as he tried to form something out of the wind.

Rin smacked her hand on her forehead and walked over to Naruto.

'Naruto…' Rin said calmly, 'it's wind, you can't created a dragon or bird you can only shape it and make it sharper.' Rin said.

'Oh…' Naruto sighed.

'Hey! Wind is not useless….' Rin shouted, detecting the thoughts from Naruto, ' Anyways let's start by swinging your hands like this, ' Rin explained as she lifted her right hand, ' and you throw your kunai like this yeah? But try to shape it in the wind and…' Rin swung her arm forward and sliced the tree in half. 'And that, is how you do it.' Rin said as she proudly crossed her arms above her chest and looked at Naruto's stunned face.

'Wow….'

'Come on try it, I know you can do it.' I said and gave a pat on Naruto's shoulder.

'You mean like this?' Naruto asked, as if he suddenly snapped out of a gaze and lifted his hand and swung. And another tree came down in half.

'You got it!' Rin said and jumped up and down clapping her hands.

'I did it!' Naruto whispered to himself, ' I DID IT!' Naruto shouted.

'Rin! Think fast!' Sakura screamed and sent the firebird in my way.

I dodged it and absorbed the fire element and smiled at Sakura, 'you did it too! Man! You guys are fast learners!'

Sakura then gleamed with joy.

I looked over at Kakashi and saw that he created a Lightning Phoenix, it was much better than my first try dragon version of course. Kakashi looked at me and gave me his crinkled eye smile, ' Thank you…' Kakashi whispered in his head with sounded like his voice in my mind.

'Your welcome.' Rin said out loud and approached him and took the phoenix in her hands.

'It's beautiful…' Rin said as she admired the phoenix again, this time closer, where the electrical blue aura surrounded it like a shell as it glows brightly. So gorgeous… yet deadly… I like it.

Kakashi just nodded in acknowledgement stuffed his hands into his pocket and resumed his relaxed position.

Rin then absorb the phoenix into her palms and dropped her arms to her sides.

'What do you wanna do now?' Rin asked.

Kakashi just remained silent and stared off into nothingness.

'Kakashi! Kakashi sensei!' Rin called.

Kakashi who seemed so relaxed a moment ago immediately tensed up and whipped his head to look over at Rin.

'Kakashi… no flashbacks right now ok?' Rin said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

'Yeah….' Kakashi replied.

'Hey, I'll teach you how I kill silently…. Or maybe even enlist myself into Anbu if I can.' Rin said as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Anbu huh…' Kakashi mumbled, 'but why? You have a team now…'

'Rin! Rin! Look! I beat Sakura's fire!' Naruto screamed.

'What? No! You made it stronger!' Sakura screamed back at him.

Rin giggled and walked towards them while Kakashi watched as she goes.

Kakashi was being reminded so much of his Genin days where, Rin, Obito, Minato sensei and himself were a team. He missed them… he missed all of them. He looked as Rin taught Naruto how to control his hand movements, and as he watched he started to feel a little flutter in his stomach and risked a blush.

But what he didn't know is that he was falling for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 [Just another normal day.]

Rin slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight rays seeping through the curtains of her bedroom window. She sat up expecting her one-of-a-kind hair to end up like a broom again but… it didn't. It remained straight and beautiful, and she had never known that she was immune to bedhead. Rin smiled, once again in satisfaction of her new life and got out of bed and did her usual morning routine.

'Good Morning.'

Rin was expecting this, she could sense his chakra all night and even now, the only difference was the distance.

'Good Morning Kakashi sensei.'

'Ready for the tour?' he asked, orange book in hand, gloved neatly placed on, hair and clothing? Same as always.

'Let's go.' Rin said and went to her balcony and waited for her turn to jump down the window.

'Here's most of the groceries and where you eat…' Kakashi pointed, ' and there's the cloths shop.'

'Seems easy to remember….' Rin said and turned her head to look around the village and saw the Hokage's tower right before her eyes.

'Yeah… the Hokage's tower is always in view…' Kakashi said when he saw Rin's eyes glued to the tower as well as the stone heads.

'Hey… Hatake-san…'

'Just Kakashi sensei will do fine…'

'You do know we are being followed right?' Rin said eyes still glued to the tower.

'Yeah… the typical Anko, and Kurenai and Asuma...' Kakashi said.

'I think Kurenai sensei and Asuma sensei are dragged into this don't you think?' Rin said finally looking at Kakashi and smiling sweetly. She realized that the sun was already setting, it was glowing a special orange ray of it own as it set over the horizons. Sunsets will always be her favorite moment.

'Wanna give them a tour around the village?' Kakashi asked smirking at me.

'With pleasure.' Rin replied with the same smirk and they both disappeared, one in a puff of smoke while the other silently.

{Anko, Kurenai and Asuma}

'They just disappeared!' Anko shouted loudly.

'They probably figured out that we were trailing them.' Kurenai said matter-of-factly.

'I agree with Kurenai.' Asuma said as he lighted another new ciggarate, and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

'Wait! Wait! I see them there! They're entering the alley! Oh kami I want to see this.' Anko said and chased after them all the while paying attention on her chakra levels. Kurenai and Asuma sighed and followed her.

'Kakashi, where's the real you?' Rin's clone asked as she and Kakashi's clone were walking down the alley arm in arm.

'I'm with you by the training grounds…' Kakashi crinkled his eyebrows a bit and continued, '… and it looks like Naruto and Sakura found us.'

'Training?' Rin asked, then this time it was her turn to crinkle her eyebrows, 'oohhh…. Naruto is getting pretty good at his wind element… as well as Sakura sempai.'

'They progress really fast… I have to say… and by the way…'

'I know Anko's already on our trail.' Rin tsked, '… disappear?'

'Let's.' Kakashi said and once again thy both puffed out of site.

Not so far away Anko heaved a sigh, 'Are they toying with me? How did they even know I'm here? My chakra levels are so low… I was the best in ANBU!'

'Hey, Rin-chan? Can you do anything more cooler besides slashing?' Naruto asked.

'Well, you could fly.' Rin said.

'Fly?'

'Yeah, only if you have the ultimate full control.' Rin said.

'So I still have to keep practicing?' Naruto whined.

'Yes! Everything comes with practice. Don't you agree Sakura sempai?'

'Of course!' Sakura said.

'But how do you fly?' Kakashi asked out of the blue.

'With the wind of course… or do you want a…'

'Demonstration please!' Naruto yelled.

'Ok then, now watch.' Rin said and focused on her surroundings, especially the air.

She lifted up her hands and closed her eyes.

'Now the first thing you do is pay attention to the surroundings… the air particles that are hanging in the air. Then you imagine them surrounding you and lifting you up.' Rin was now 2 feet in the air and looking down on Naruto.

'Try it Naruto sempai.' Rin said, as she slowly floated down.

'Whoa… that was awesome….' Naruto gasped, still staring wide eyed at Rin.

'Awww… I wish I had an affinity for air now…' Sakura mumbled to herself.

'That was somewhat impressive.' Kakashi said, with his eyes already glued to the book.

'Come Naruto sempai, try it, it takes a lot of practice but you will get it. I believe you can.' Rin said and urged Naruto to start now.

'I think Anko is getting pissed at us now, and she knows we are somewhere here.' Kakashi said, looking behind him and around to check to see if Anko was anywhere nearby.

'She won't find us until…' Rin looked up at the sky for a while, '… 1 hour later.'

'I'm giving this a shot!' Naruto said and closed his eyes and concentrated.

'Good, now all you have to do is imagine them lifting you up.' Rin said.

'Good Job Naruto-kun.' Sakura said.

A moment went by and everyone could see that he is floating 1 foot in the air already. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at us.

'I did it!' right after Naruto said it he fell flat on his bum.

'You need more concentration silly…' Rin said and help him up, 'Practice makes perfect, so why not I meet you and Sakura sempai here everyday at sunset or whenever you're free. How does that sound?' Rin asked.

'Perfect! You could teach me more about my fire affinity! And I could also teach you some medical jutsus.' Sakura said.

'Perfect! Now me and Kakashi gotta go now because Anko sensei is on our tail and is going to kill us so see you tomorrow!' Rin said in a breath and dashed off, Kakashi hot on her heels.

'Another clone? What the hell are they playing at? First they were in the alley, second they were by the shops and… and … arghhhh! I'm gonna kill them for playing me like this!' Anko screamed at herself as she jumped from roof to roof using her tracking skills to the fullest.

'_A Thousand Snakes!'_

Anko lifted her hand and literally a thousand snakes were slithering out from her sleeves to track non-other then Kakashi and Rin.

'I think Anko is going overboard.' Kakashi said as ten snakes surrounded them.

'Jump, she almost found us, drag this on a bit longer so she can cool off a bit first.' Rin said and jumped to the roof and started running.

'Until when?' Kakashi asked, right behind her.

'5 minutes, we'll see her right in front of the Hokage's tower.' Rin said.

'It's getting dark, but can't you just lift us up?' Kakashi asked.

'Ah…. I forgot…' Rin said, ' Ok, I just need to transfer this chakra…'

'What?' but before Kakashi was going to say anything else Rin lightly tapped him on the head.

'There!' Rin said and floated up into the air, 'take my hand.'

Kakashi held Rin's hand and slowly he felt himself being lifted up.

'I know, it'll just be temporary so… yeah, let's go!' Rin said and flew off together with Kakashi.

'And…. We're here.' Rin said as she landed softly on the ground along with Kakashi.

'So… you said Anko would be here…' Kakashi said looking around.

'Oh, we got here early… and she blocked her chakra and…' Rin sighed, '…be ready for an attack by the way…. She's gonna come at us at full force… and no, she did not clam down.'

'So, we have to fight her.' Kakashi said and took out a kunai.

'Yes. And here she comes, watch out for snakes on your right and left.' Rin said and jumped high into the air.

'ARRRGGGhhhhhhhhh!' Anko screamed her battle cry and went head first at Kakashi. But Kakashi jumped and somehow was floating in the air; he cast a questioning look at Rin who was also floating.

'The effect won't ware off until tomorrow, so enjoy for now.' Rin said and dashed down to face Anko in a taijutsu match.

'You two bastards had me in a merry-go-round all day!' Anko screamed at Rin while she dodged a roundhouse kick from Rin.

'You didn't listen to Kurenai and Asuma even though they said not to interfere.' Rin said and cut a few snakes as she increased the distance between them.

Anko grunted, ' but this will make a good challenge… So time to see what you're made of …'

'Kakashi sensei! Stay up and observe, I'll deal with this.' Rin said.

'I heard.' Kakashi replied and flew higher in observation and also enjoying the little time he had of flying.

'_A Thousand Snakes!'_ Anko screamed and lifted her arm as snakes poured out.

'_Laiton: Blue Dragon!'_ Rin echoed and both opponents jutsus splash against each other.

The other thousand snakes disappeared in a puff of smoke while Rin's Blue dragon was still hanging in the air dashing forward towards Anko. However, Anko was paralyzed. No one had ever managed to escape her snakes… no one….

The blue dragon still sizzling with electricity, halted in front of her.

'Rin…' the dragon said in a deep male voice, 'is this really necessary?'

'She wanted me to show her…' Rin said.

The blue dragon sighed, 'Well you have already shown her, don't call me unless it is necessary…' and the blue dragon disappeared into thin air.

Kakashi landed with a thump next to Rin, he was about to open his mouth to say something but Rin beat him to it.

'No, it's not a summoning, it's part of my… talent… I can … put my chakra into them and… they come to life… ' Rin turned her head and looked at Kakashi, '… it's hard to explain…'

'Wha…What was that?' Anko asked.

'You told me to show you what I got… and all it takes is for one jutsu like mine…' Rin said. But Anko just continued to stare into space.

'I'm going home…' Rin said and took off into the sky.

'Rin! Wait.' Kakashi said and took off into the sky with her.

'You seem to be having fun with this power…' Rin said, not looking at Kakashi.

'You are hiding quite a lot of things from us… am I right?' Kakashi said.

'I'm still finding out who I am until now… I don't even know what I can do best yet…' Rin said with a sad smile.

'Sorry…' Kakashi said.

'For what?' Rin asked as she landed on her apartment's balcony.

Kakashi was still floating up in the sky, 'I…'

'Nah… that's ok…' Rin said, '… you really are enjoying this aren't you…'

'Yeah…' Kakashi admitted shyly.

'If you're thinking of having it permanently…' Rin began.

'You can?' Kakashi asked.

'There is a one and only way to let you have half of what I have…. ' Rin said and looked away from Kakashi and started walking into her apartment.

'How?'

'Are you that desperate to know? You want to have this powers?' Rin asked, her face turned towards his in a questioning gaze.

'Ah… never mind…' Kakashi said nervously, hating himself for saying something so stupid.

'Nah, don't feel stupid, it's just a question after all…' Rin sighed and turned her back on him once again and started walking into her apartment.

'Good Night then.' Kakashi said to Rin's back as he jumped off her balcony.

Now it felt kinda lonely, now that Kakashi is gone. But heck, he's living right below her, she'll be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 [Training with team Guy]

'Hit me with everything you got, it doesn't have to be just Taijutsu. Now here I go!' Lee warned and charged at me full speed ahead.

I got into my stance and stiffen my body, and then I tried to use the earth element to try to knock him out. I stepped hard on the ground and summoned rocks into the air and punched it at him; but instead of getting hit he jumped high into the air and was ready to land right on me with a kick, but lucky me my reflexes were way better in this world, I then ran away from my spot and used air, I move my hands freely and with my mind tried shaping the air into sharp pieces of paper and launched.

I scratched Lee's arm but he kept going anyway, then I jumped high with the wind helping me and charged my hands with chakra trying to mimic Sakura's move from our first fight and slammed right on the ground and it cracked with rocks and stones flying in every direction; missing Lee by inches… on propose of course.

I saw Lee down on the ground and without missing my chance I teleported myself in front of him. Lee braced himself for more but I offered my hand; I helped him up and said:' You are really good at speed, I should learn more from you.'

'Rin-chan your strength is unbelievable! I've never seen such strength!'

'Oh about that…'

'Rin! How did you do that?' Sakura asked.

'We were in a match remember? Naruto and you versus Kakashi and me.'I said.

'But that was Tsunade Shishyo's move!' Sakura exclaimed.' That was impressive!'

'I didn't know any other ones except to slam right down so I guess it turned out ok…' Rin said.

'Rin, you learned that moved by just watching?' Tsunade said as she walked out from behind a tree and approached me with Shizune by her side. Then slowly Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto walked into the open. Wow…. they were watching me the whole time.

'I was fighting Sakura and Naruto before… and yes, I learn by looking…. And making to my own.'

While I was explaining everyone was looking at me like I'm some outer space alien. I blushed and looked on the ground….

'I remember telling you, Hokage-sama, that I learn by just watching.' Rin said

'Then you can copy my…' Naruto voiced.

'Rasengan… yes I can.' Rin said and held up her arm and a huge ball of chakra started rotating in her palm, 'Oh… I get it! You can still add something…' Rin said out loud to herself and brought up her other hand and focused the element, water. She slowly merged both things together and her Rasengan slowly turned a special kind of blue, too special to be placed under the normal chakra category.

'Here, a water element Rasengan.' Rin said and held out her hand to show Naruto.

'How did you…'

'It was simple, BUT you can do it too.' Rin said.

'I can?' Naruto exclaimed excitingly.

'Your element is wind right? So just focus, and you'll get it.' Rin said, the rotating ball of chakra disappearing and tucking her hands behind her back.

'Yeah!' Naruto screamed and leaped into the air and flew.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Naruto as he flew higher and higher and back down again, 'You did it! You flew!' Rin exclaimed loudly.

'I what?' Naruto said and looked down, 'I did it! Practice was worth it! Yeah!'

Rin was now grinning like an idiot, jumping up and down clapping her hands, she flew up to together with Naruto.

'Yeah! You did it!' Sakura screamed. Rin looked down at Sakura, her emerald eyes, envious of Naruto but her smile hid it very well. Rin flew down and touched Sakura on the forehead.

'Here, now focus on the wind.' Rin said and flew up then looked down and waiting for Sakura. Rin was sure Sakura sempai could do it her chakra control is perfect. This is no different. Rin then saw Sakura closed her eyes and she was already floating.

'I did it!' Sakura said and started laughing like a little schoolgirl, she flew up higher and caught Naruto by his collar and they were both now having way too much fun to bother anyone on the ground.

'Rin…' Tsunade gasped finally out of her trance from seeing the noisy blond fly high up into the air.

'I can transfer my powers into someone… only if they have a good quality of chakra to consume mine after my chakra transfer…. so it only lasts temporary… Kakashi even tried it before.' Rin said as she turned her head and looked at Kakashi.

'Yeah, I did.' Kakashi said still glued to his book.

'That is impressive.' Tsunade said and looked up at Sakura and Naruto.

'Hey… where's Jiraiya?' Kakashi asked looking up.

'Bath… girls… boobs… make sense?' Rin said sarcastically as she shrug her shoulders.

'Ohh… ' Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune sighed.

'Oh! Hokage- sama! Shizune-sama! You want to try too?' Rin asked reading their minds, but their faces are already written with what they want.

'What?' Tsunade was starting to blush while Shizune looked down.

'Here!' Rin said and touched both the Hokage and Shizune's forehead.

'Nothing happened.' Shizune said.

'Just focus… on the air I mean, like them carry you.' Rin said.

Shizune closed her eyes and moments later she was floating in the air.

'Tsunade-sama! You should try this!' Shizune screamed and laughed then flew up.

Rin then cast a look at Kakashi, 'you wanna have another go huh?'

'…' Kakashi remained glued to his book, but there is no escaping the mind reader!

Rin went to Kakashi and kissed him on the cheek and giggled as she returned to the Hokage's side.

'Here, let me take you.' Rin said and held Tsunade's hand and lead her up into the sky.

'Wait, I have duties and…'

'The Hokage also needs a break or two once in a while.' Rin said and let go of her arm once in the air.

'Wait…' Tsunade gasped as she looked down but realized she was flying.

'Feels good doesn't it…' Rin said.

'It does… I've never thought a day like this would come.' Tsunade sighed and flew up higher.

'Tsunade shishyou!' Sakura screamed, 'Come here! You can see the whole village, and I mean THE WHOLE THING!'

'YEAH! BELIEVE IT!' Naruto screamed, Sakura tackled him and once again they were in an air fight.

'Come on Tsunade-sama!' Shizune said while she pulled Tsunade.

'Go on.' Rin said, 'Have fun! It'll last until tomorrow morning so be sure to be down by 12:00 pm tomorrow. Bye!' and Rin flew down towards Kakashi.

'Go….' Rin said.

'Go where?' Kakashi said still glued to his book.

Rin looked at him pouted and pulled his hand and flew up in the air.

'Hey!' Kakashi yelled and quickly stuffed his book in his pouch.

'You love this don't you?' Rin asked as she let go of him.

'What is your purpose?' Kakashi asked.

'You want to learn how to control pure lighting correct?' Rin asked, folding her arms.

'Yes…' Kakashi nodded, 'wait you can do that?'

'I'm literally the elements itself,' Rin said, 'now watch.'

Rin closed her eyes and lifted her hands above her head, the clouds started to darken at that very spot and a flash of blue lightning connected with one of her hands and slowly embraced her body.

Rin opened her eyes and stared at Kakashi. Her body was now covered in lightning and her eyes were glowing a whitish blue while her brown hair was flowing around her face.

'Wha…' Kakashi gasped, he had never seen such a beautiful form of lightening. Kakashi's face start to heat up and he touch his left cheek. He was blushing.

'What do you think?' Rin asked; the electricity still wrapped around her.

'I'll…I'll' Kakashi stuttered.

Rin looked at Kakashi for a while and she sent the electric back then flew down to Kakashi's height.

'What's wrong?' Rin asked.

'Nothing, nothing at all…' Kakashi said.

'Why?' Rin questioned, '… I can't read your mind…' Rin mumbled.

'My mind… You can't read it?' Kakashi asked.

'Yeah…' Rin mumbled and edged closer towards Kakashi's face. Rin suddenly then jolted as a thought occurred.

'Sorry! I'll just… go… practice… some… stuff… BYE!' Rin yelled at the last word and dropped down to the ground.

Kakashi just stared after her, his blush still creeping at his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 [The fight]

'…_Naruto and Sakura against Rin. And Kakashi and Rin against Neji and Lee!'_

I woke up with that sentence ringing in my head, I turned to look at the clock to see it looking back at me saying: 'It's 3am sucker!' _Gosh! I'm hallucinating…. _

Ignoring the fact that my head was heavy and my whole body is in pain, I grunted and got up to a sitting position to turn my head and look out the window. Must be the amount of chakra I used… hyper active Naruto…

The night sky in Konoha is just plain magnificent, compared to the view in my room at home this is nothing. Speaking of home, I was starting to miss it but not badly enough. I kicked the thought out of my head like an annoying toy in the way on the floor and stood up to go to the bathroom and wash my face then I shall go back to sleep…. or just lay there just to rest.

I walked out of my bedroom and closed the door softly then tiptoed through the living room and headed for the balcony.

The view here was even more magnificent. The cool night breeze blowing as the stars above shine brightly. The moon rays shone through the clouds on the village of Konoha, watching over it. Rin heaved a sigh and sat on the balcony's rails and leaned her back towards the wall then relaxed. Rin could still sense Kakashi's chakra signatures, wide-awake, excited and reading his Icha-Icha as usual. Rin then closed her eyes and took in the calming night air, thinking back to the time when she figured why she couldn't read his mind...

How did Uzumaki Rin know all these things? Well, they were already implanted inside her brains for some reason, and she just automatically knows things. It took Rin awhile to adjust to this … knowledge, and they were most of the time, useful. Moments later a deep male voice was heard from under Rin's balcony.

'Can't sleep?' Kakashi asked.

'Yeah…' Rin replied lazily, eyes still closed. Rin then heard Kakashi gripping on his balcony rails and summersaulted up and landed on Rin's balcony.

'So, have you figured out why you can't read my mind?' Kakashi asked, landing on his feet.

'I have… but why would you want to know?' Rin asked finally opening her eyes and looking at Kakashi. He was still wearing his typical Jounin uniform even at this time of the night.

'I've read some scrolls… of the Uzumaki clan… and I just wanted to make sure… if it's true that when you have an… emotional attachment…'

'I know… it's embarrassing to admit for you but...' Rin sighed, 'I know…'

'So it's true…' Kakashi said and leaned on the railings stuffing his hands in his pockets, and looked up into the cloudy night sky.

'What do you mean it's true?' Rin asked, eyebrow raised.

'Am I …'

Rin got off the railings of the balcony and stood face to face with Kakashi.

'Wow… I didn't notice you were this tall…' Rin said.

'I was always this tall…' Kakashi whispered.

'Are you finally opening up?' Rin asked.

'Not really… but I'll get there…' Kakashi replied.

'Good night… Kakashi…'

'Good night… ' he whispered 'sweet dreams…' and with that Kakashi jumped off the balcony and back into his own apartment.

Rin woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight that was sipping through her curtain windows. She heaved a sigh and got off of bed, stretched and headed for the bathroom. She could even feel Kakashi's chakra signature as she got up, she even knows that he got up at the same time… that morning person…

Rin did her daily morning routine with breakfast and was just finishing her glass of water when she heard a knock on her door.

'Rin…' a voice was heard on the other end of the door and it was undeniably Haruno Sakura.

'Coming!' Rin shouted and headed for the door, unlocked it and opened the door, ' what's up?'

'Good Morning Rin-chan!' Sakura said cheerfully.

'Morning, Sakura sempai! What brings you here at this early hour?'

'I was actually thinking… if you could come and train on medical jutsus with me… Ino's busy and Hinata is on a mission… and I was bored.' Sakura explained hands tucked behind her back, head held high and smiling her brightest smile.

'Sure! When do we start?' Rin asked, she was expecting for a Right Now! But…

'I need to do some preparations first! Glad you could come! I'll be at the Hokage's library, so meet me there at 2pm!' Sakura said and hurried off.

'What preparation?' Rin mumbled to herself as she stared at the empty space where Sakura has once been, then closed the door. She looked at the clock on the wall and it says 11.

Rin could still sense Kakashi's chakra downstairs as she was minding her own business up in her apartment. After Rin was done with cleaning part of the house she went out to the balcony for some fresh air. She sat on the railings on the same place that night; she was brought back to that very night on the balcony and could even feel the cool breeze blowing as she closed her eyes… despite the sunlight.

'Thinking?'

'Good morning Kakashi… didn't know you were up so early…' Rin whispered in a much too dream-like way.

'Don't lie… I've somehow inherited some of your mind reading skills…' Kakashi said getting right to the point, 'so… no Kakashi sensei or Mr. Hatake?'

'I have noticed…' Rin whispered once again, eyes still closed ignoring Kakashi last comment.

Kakashi, knowing Rin won't have any eye contact with him anytime soon stuffed his hands in his pocket and sat cross-legged on the veranda.

Rin finally opened her eyes and got down the railings and sat opposite Kakashi.

'Is that all?' Rin asked.

'Pretty much.' Kakashi said.

'You're a pretty good lair aren't you?' Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

'You could tell.' Kakashi said sarcastically.

'Last night…' Rin stated.

'About that conversation?' Kakashi asked. Rin suddenly stood up which surprised Kakashi.

'Where are you going?' Kakashi asked.

'My living room where there's a comfortable couch to sit on.' Rin said with her back facing Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and got up to follow Rin.

'Day off?' Rin asked as she plopped down on the couch.

'Yep.' Kakashi said mimicking Rin's actions.

'So.' Rin said as she plopped down on her sofa, ' what do you want to know about me?'

'Well… for starters… you could try and explain to me…, 'Kakashi ruffled his silver locks a bit, ' how I am able to read your mind and not to mention Sakura's and have a more sensitive chakra detection?'

'I don't know…' Rin mumbled.

'How can you not know?' Kakashi asked.

'I don't know! I just… maybe I need some time to figure out….' Rin said.

'Hey… can I try something?' Kakashi asked.

'Sure thang.' Rin replied.

'_Hello.' _

'_Kakashi? How did you know how to break through?'_

'_I told you I inherited some of your mind reading skills…'_

'_The great Hatake Kakashi is enjoying this so much aren't you?'_

'_Yes I am…'_

'You got the hang of it!' Rin said outloud.

'You mean mind communications?' Kakashi asked sarcastically.

Rin sighed, 'Yes!'

'Okey Dokey.' Kakashi replied, 'Oh… and …'

'I know, I can feel them.' Rin said and a knock came at the door.

'I get it.' Kakashi said.

'Wh…'

'What were you doing with Kakashi sensei?' Naruto asked.

'Training?' Kakashi said.

'Yep!' Sakura said cheerfully.

'So! Are we going to train or what?' Rin shouted over her shoulders from the couch.

'Yes we are!' Sakura said.

'Yeah!' Naruto screamed.

'Ok then let's go!' Rin said but Sakura stopped her with an arm.

'You don't have your vest.' Sakura said.

'Oh…' Rin blushed, 'I'll go get it.'

'Can I come?' Kakashi asked.

'Sure!' Sakura replied.

'Let's go! RACE YOU SLOW POKES!' Rin shouted and disappeared in a blue flash.

'Awww…. Rin's gonna reach there first…' Naruto whinned.

'Not if we beat her.' Sakura said and rushed down the steps.

'Well… see you there.' Kakashi said and also, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Awww…. WAIT! Sakura-chan!' Naruto screamed after Sakura and followed her.

'Ok, now let's start with fire.' Rin said as she sat crossed legged on the sandy earth.

'HAI!' Sakura screamed.

'Awww….. and I was waiting for my turn.' Naruto whined.

'Now I want you to breath fire directly from your mouth.' Rin said then looked at Naruto, ' you'll have your turn Naruto sempai.'

Naruto sighed.

'Ok, here I go!' Sakura stood up and 6 hand sign and shouted: '_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_'

'Very good, you went through some fire scrolls didn't ya?' Rin said as she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Thank you Rin shishyou.' Sakura said teasingly.

'Please don't call me that…. Just treat me as …your little sister…' Rin said.

'I did good didn't I?' Sakura bragged as she cast Naruto a look. Naruto glared right back.

'Yep, but what I want you to do was to breath fire WITHOUT hand signs.' Rin said, ' for you to have fully connect with your element, you must be the element itself, and fire describes you perfectly. So what I wanted was for you to be the fire and breath it out like a …dragon.' Rin explained.

'Ohhhh….' Sakura sighed.

'Hah!' Naruto taunted.

'You want a demo?' Rin asked.

'Yes Please!' Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

'Butt out!' Sakura screamed at Naruto.

'Ok… enough with this, let's start,' Rin said, 'you know you are the element itself already, so all you have to do is breath in and… BLOW!'

A huge blast of fire came out of Rin's mouth and blew off half the forest.

'Ano… Rin?' Kakashi shouted from across the field from his branch.

'Yeah…I think I better put it out before a fire spreads…' Rin said, she flew up and created water out of thin air and with a graceful wave of her arms, she swept the fire away.

'Wow…' Naruto gasped.

'I can do that?' Sakura asked Rin as she slowly floated down.

'Yes you can dattebayo!' Rin replied with a signature grin of Naruto.

'Hey! That's my line!' Naruto screamed.

Rin and Sakura looked at each other and laughed out loud while they held their stomachs.

'What?' Naruto said.

'You sound like we are in a movie or something….' Sakura gasped as she continued laughing.

'Ok…' Rin gasped, 'Ok…. Let's continue… Sakura!'

'Yes!' Sakura immediately replied but dived back into laughter.

'Ok…' Rin sighed and tried to clam herself, 'breath fire.'

'Now?' Sakura asked, laughter dying.

'Yes.' Rin said more seriously this time.

'Ok...' Sakura then inhaled a deep breath, Rin could literally hear her chanted in her mind, _I am fire, I am fire I am fire_.'

'Now breath in…' Rin said; Sakura breathed in and she blew. A medium sized fire ball flew out of her mouth and knocked out two trees.

'Wow! Sakura sempai! That was amazing!' Rin yelled.

'I did it!' Sakura gasped, 'I DID IT!'

'Er… Rin chan? Sakura chan? There's an Anbu here…' Naruto trailed off as the Anbu member began to speak.

'The Hokage requests for the members of Team 7 to meet in her office for a mission briefing.' And the Anbu member disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'I think we better get going… this sounds important.' Rin said.

'The Kazekage has been captured…. The _Akatsuki_ is on the move again… and they are currently gathering all the Jinchuukiri…' Tsunade said with her chin on her palms, crinkling her eyebrows, eyes gleaming with hatred as she spat the name of that evil organization, looking deadly serious.

'We have to go now! There's no time to wait! We have to save Gaara!' Naruto screamed and was about to run to the door when the loud bang of the table, he turned around slowly to face an enraged Hokage.

'I. AM. NOT. FINISHED.'

'Y…Yes… baa chan…' Naruto stuttered and got back into place.

'Now…' the Hokage sighed as she poured herself another cup of sake, ' you four will be leaving tomorrow morning to Sunagakure… but I was also informed of other information, they need a medic, and a strong one,' Tsunade eyed her star pupil and continued, ' the Kazekage's brother is injured and they need an antidote… Sakura! You know what to do.'

'Yes!' Sakura saluted.

'But… the Akatsuki are after the Jinchuuriki aren't they? Why send Naruto?' Kakashi questioned.

'The Akatsuki needs the Jinchuuriki in their orders… first they need the first Jinchuuriki, who holds the one tailed beast, Shukaku, if they go against the orders and seal the nine tails first… then… something will go wrong, and I'm not quite sure.' Rin explained.

'Where did you get this information?' Tsunade asked.

'I'm afraid… now is not the time to tell you…' Rin said and eyed Naruto and Sakura.

'_Why?'_

'_Because… they'll freak. And don't use our mind communication like this, you can talk to me later.'_

'_Fine with me.'_

'Naruto! Sakura! You may go prepare for the mission now.' The Hokage said, receiving the message from Rin.

'But…' Sakura voiced.

'NO BUTS! Dismissed!' Tsunade shouted at her apprentice and Naruto and Sakura both turned and left.

'What is it?' Tsunade asked impatiently.

'Uchiha Itachi comes in regularly to feed us information about the Akatsuki, that is why he came in undetected at _that _time.' Rin explained, ' Uchiha Itachi… is not an… enemy… and that is all I can tell you… I'm not suppose to reveal this… but I felt the need to…'

'But… how do you even know?' Kakashi asked.

'Itachi comes in every two months to write the information, but now that the 3rd is gone… he sends them to the ANBU, I went in to read some scrolls and figured as much.'

'So… it wasn't your mind reading?' Tsunade said.

'No ma'am, I assure you. Information can be found anywhere, you just have to find it.' Rin said.

'So basically you were sneaking around the village looking for the information?' Tsunade questioned raising an eyebrow.

'No ma'am,' Rin replied confidently, 'I was finding out about Uchiha Sasuke every day… while walking through the village, talking with friends going through every mind… I'm gathering information of him and came across his hatred to his brother. I got curious and trailed thoughts, even from the Anbu who were careless enough to think about it. I went to their information compartment and found that very scroll.' Rin explained.

'Impressive…' Tsunade breathed under her breath.

'So… do you have information of their hide out and … the whereabouts of Sasuke?' Kakashi asked.

'I do, Sasuke is currently in one of Orochimaru's lair south-east and three days away, as long as the trip to Suna. But what is most important now is going to Suna, and by guessing I say the two Akatsuki members are still on the way back to their hide out. But again, first things first, we have to go to Suna to see who is injured… I have a feeling that it's a life-threating situation with limited days. We can contact Temari on the way.' Rin said.

'Rin…'

'Yes Hokage sama?'

'You are officially welcomed as a member of Konohagakure… you will get your heitai after your mission and this will be our final test in proving to us that you are worthy… After that you may be appointed a Chunin of the village but you will have to work up to Jounin level like everyone else! Now dismissed!' Tsunade said, ' and… call me Tsunade sama from now on… I think I prefer to hear my name once in a while…'

Rin was currently gleaming with joy, ' Thank you very much Hokage sama! I will work my hardest!' she bowed and exited the office along with Kakashi.


End file.
